Ao no kaori
by Miyuki E
Summary: — No puedo creer que por una estúpida pelea pierda a mi mejor amigo— dijo ella entre sollozos recordando ese día.  Porque el enojo nos hace pronunciar cosas que en realidad no sentimos. *Terminado*
1. Chapter 1

Después de años de no publicar nada vuelvo al mundo del fanfic 3

Ahora con el fandom de Soul Eater (uno de mis animes favoritos)

Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo (ya quisiera yo hacer una serie tan genial)

* * *

Death City

Shibusen, el lugar donde los técnicos y sus armas entrenan para poder llegar a enfrentar a los kinshin y brujas, al igual que para poder llegar a crear una "death scythe". No es el lugar mas tranquilo del mundo, más sin embargo en este momento se suscita una pelea entre dos alumnos bastantes conocidos del DWMA. Maka y Soul, cualquiera de sus amigos podría decirte que estos dos constantemente discuten más sin embargo en esta ocasión el ambiente se sentía diferente, más hiriente y tenso.

—Vamos Maka solo era un estúpido comentario, no tenias porque tomártelo tan enserio— dijo Soul tratando de mantener su actitud calmada, mas sin embargo se podía ver como poco a poco perdía el control.

— ¡Oh claro todo es un juego para el Señor cool! ¿Oh me equivoco?, ya estoy harta de que siempre me trates como una pequeña mocosa a la que tienes que proteger de todo como si no fuera capaz de defenderme a mi misma— Respondió entre gritos Maka mientras sacaba su libro y le asestaba un golpe directo en la cabeza —Después de todo ¿Quién fue la que se encargo de convertirte en una death scythe?

— ¡¿Y que acaso no crees que de igual manera me canso de que te la pases golpeándome y reclamándome todo el tiempo! Solo me preocupo por ti idiota— poco a poco el peliblanco perdía la paciencia.

Últimamente ellos dos peleaban más de lo normal y todos se estaban dando cuenta de ello, a pesar de ser unidos y haber conseguido las 99 almas de kishin y la de Arachne, parecía que el asunto de haber logrado que Soul se convirtiera en una guadaña mortal poco a poco los separaba más.

— ¡¿Crees que hiciste todo tu sola o que? Sin mi ayuda nunca me hubieras podido convertir en una maldita egocéntrica, solo gracias a mi lo lograste casi tenia que hacer todo el trabajo yo solo, tu nada mas te dejabas guiar por mi. Seria más fácil si me consiguiera a otro técnico que en verdad tenga habilidades—

Ese comentario había sido un golpe muy bajo para Maka la cual no pudo más que agachar la mirada mientras apretaba los puños tratando de contener las lágrimas que insistían en salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Pues si tanto te molesto consíguete a alguien mas!, a fin y al cabo no te va a ser difícil con tantas cartas que te llegan todo el tiempo. ¡Soul eres un completo idiota!— grito la oji–verde mientras salía corriendo fuera del Shibusen.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar Maka se topo con Tsubaki en las escaleras, la cual aparentemente estaba esperando a Black Star ahí.

— ¡Maka–chan!— grito la peli–negro mientras veía a su amiga correr escaleras abajo sin prestarle atención alcanzando a ver como unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos —Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido.

Acto seguido paso Soul caminando, para irse de igual manera. En su expresión podía notarse aun algo de coraje pero al mismo tiempo algo de decepción.

— ¡Soul–kun!— grito mientras se acercaba a el —Hace un rato vi pasar a Maka corriendo, ¿todo esta bien?

El solo se limito a desviarle la mirada y seguir su camino para después subirse a su moto e alejarse.

— ¡Tsubaki al fin he llegado!— se escucho a alguien gritar detrás de ella — ¿Y esa cara?, se que no puedes soportar un rato sin ver a alguien tan magnifico como yo.

— Ah Black Star ya viniste— le respondió mientras se volteaba a verlo cambiando su expresión — Al parecer Maka y Soul pelearon de nuevo.

— No me sorprende, parece que últimamente es lo único que saben hacer. Para mañana volverán a la normalidad—

— Cierto tienes razón, al menos espero que así sea—

* * *

Si soy fan del SoulxMaka (mi OTP!)

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo (a pesar de lo corto) pronto publicare la segunda parte y lo mas probable es que esta historia solo tenga a lo mucho 3

Todos los reviews son bien recibidos! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Me sorprende lo rápido que actualice pero últimamente me dan muchos ataques de inspiración, tanto de historias como de dibujos.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! TwT Me alegra ver que mi fic les haya gustado

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo

* * *

Maka continuaba corriendo por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, solo seguía avanzando tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de Soul mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

Aun no podía creer que el fuera capaz de decirle tales cosas, aunque después de todo tenia algo de razón Soul siempre la había ayudado en todo momento. Sin embargo estaba cansada de depender de el de cierta manera.

El cansancio le estaba ganando cada vez mas a pesar de tener buena condición física en ese momento no se encontraba bien para seguir corriendo, mas aun no quería regresar a su casa porque lo mas probable era que el estuviera ahí y no se sentía lista para verlo a la cara. Pero ¿Por qué había llorado hace un rato?, al fin y al cabo si el quería conseguirse otra compañera estaba bien…

De solo pensarlo Maka sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, tal vez era algo temperamental, una matada y plana, pero le dolía que la única persona que la había aceptado con todo y sus defectos se fuera de su lado. Tal vez para el le fuera fácil conseguir otro Meister ya que le llegaban montones de cartas para que se volviera su arma, en especial le llegaban muchas cartas de chicas y aunque desde antes le llegaban el numero había aumentado considerablemente.

De nuevo una punzada en el pecho, acaso aquello que sentía eran ¿celos?, no, no podía ser porque sentiría celosos de que Soul se fuera con otra chica a fin de cuentas el solo era su arma, su compañero pero nada mas.

_Mentirosa_

Una voz dentro de su cabeza retumbaba, ¿acaso era que sentía algo más por Soul?

— Tonterías— Murmuro en voz baja. ¿Cómo pida llegar a sentir algo mas por alguien como el?

El tiempo pasó rápido y el atardecer le empezaba a dar paso a la noche.

— Creo que será mejor vuelva— dijo Maka para si misma mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Cuando llegara y viera al peli–blanco pensaba disculparse con el no sin asestarle un buen Maka–chop, después de todo ella también había tenido la culpa de la pelea por mas que le costara admitirlo.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la casa se encontraba vacía.

"_Tal vez se encuentra en su habitación" _pensó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

—Maka–chan, bienvenida a casa— le dijo Blair mientras se acercaba a ella —Nya~ todo este rato he estado sola, que bueno que has vuelto.

— ¿Sola?— pregunto Maka confundida — ¿Acaso Soul no ha vuelto aun?

— No, desde que salieron en la mañana no ha vuelto— le respondió la gatita mientras se trepaba al sillón.

— Bueno iré a preparar la cena — dijo tratando de sonar tranquila mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Si bien había veces en que Soul se iba por un día o dos sin dar explicación, estaba vez se encontraba mas preocupada de lo normal. Al fin que se había decido a disculparse y ese estúpido no volvía.

La noche avanzaba cada vez más y no había señales del albino, ¿Y si en verdad se había ido a conseguir otra compañera?

Mientras este pensamiento invadía cada vez más su mente, aquel dolor volvía más fuerte.

—Creo que ya es muy noche, iré a dormirme ya. Buenas noches Blair— dijo Maka mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a su habitación tratando de convencerse que lo mas probable era que al día siguiente despertaría y Soul ya estaría de vuelta.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el fic del dia de hoy, lo mas problable es que para mañana ya traiga la tercera (y tal vez ultima parte).

Espero también les haya gustado este capitulo y todos los reviews (felicitaciones, criticas, tomatazos, etc.) son bien recibidos n_n

Ahora respondiendo a los reviews del 1er cap x3

**The Emptiness****: **Me alegra que tanto a ti como a tu fantasma acosador les haya gustado *w* y si Soul también puede ser un maldito a veces Dx

**Naomi Shizumi: **¡Gracias por la bienvenida! Todas las respuestas a tus preguntas en el cap. 3 (soy malvada y hago que esperen mas tiempo, aparte quería desarrollar mas por el lado de Maka xD)

Que bueno que te haya encantado x3

**Dipi-chan: **¡Bienvenida a fanfiction! Yo tengo casi 3 años aquí xD, gracias por tu review, pronto traeré actualización

**Hyme Hyuuga: **Perdona mi ignorancia pero, ¿Qué es un Os? Dx Y es inevitable que Soul y Maka pelen igual que Maka siempre lo termine golpeando x3. ¡Prometo 3er cap pronto! (yo quiero un unicornio-pato (¿?) xD)

**Choko-tan: **Muchisimas gracias *w* me hace ilusión que les gusten mis fanfics. Y aquí esta ya la continuación ¡recién salida del Word!

¡De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer y ultimo capitulo listo~ *w*

Ya saben Soul Eater no me pertenece sino al gran Atsushi Okubo-sama

* * *

Ya era de día y Maka despertaba, se levanto para salir de su habitación.

¡Buenos días!— dijo gritando mientras entraba a la sala. Vacía. No había nadie ahí.

_Tal vez Soul aun se encontraba en su cuarto, al fin y al cabo era un perezoso _pensó.

Mas sin embargo al entrar a la habitación del albino se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba ahí, al parecer no había vuelto aun de donde quiera que se hubiera ido. De nuevo aquel dolor en el pecho ¿A dónde demonios se había largado?, se preguntaba la oji-verde mientras salía de aquel cuarto para dirigirse al suyo.

¿Y si sus sospechas eran verdaderas y se había ido a conseguir a otra compañera?

_No seas tonta ¿Cómo va a conseguir a una nueva técnico en solo un día? _Pensó mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

Dentro de si, sabia que la idea no era tan descabellada, después de todo era muy popular y muchos estarían dispuestos a ser su meister sin pensársela dos veces.

Esos pensamientos seguían rondando por su cabeza una y otra vez mientras acercaba sus piernas a su cuerpo y recargaba su cabeza en ellas tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir aquello? Para ella no había explicación ante sus sentimientos, el solo era su arma y nada mas, si el era capaz de dar la vida por ella no era por nada mas que su deber ¿cierto?

Pero por dentro sabia que se mentía, Soul era su amigo, el mas cercano, el que había recibido aquel ataque de Chrona por ella, aquel que la había salvado de caer en la locura del payaso y todo eso sabia que no era nada mas por obligación. ¿Amistad? Si, Soul solo sentía eso por ella.

De nuevo aquel dolor.

Si bien ella haría lo mismo, sin embargo se sentía inútil, era mucho mas débil de lo que el pensaba o al menos así se veía. Aun así quería volverse más fuerte para proteger a su compañero por cuenta propia aunque ese no fuera el deber de un meister. ¿¡Y que demonios importaba si eso no era lo que debía hacer! Después de todo Soul era alguien muy importante en su vida y no quería que se fuera de ella.

A su mente volvían aquellos recuerdos de cuanto lo conoció por primera vez, en una habitación con un piano donde Soul toco por primera vez una melodía para ella. A pesar de ser obscura y de notarse algo de locura en la pieza musical, había quedado cautiva aunque no supiera de música. No había duda aquel debía de ser su compañero y así había sido hasta hoy en día.

De repente la puerta se abrió, Maka volteo así ella.

¿Soul?— pregunto para darse cuenta que la persona que había abierto la puerta no era el sino Blair.

Buenos días Maka-chan— dijo la gatita — Soul-Kun aun no ha vuelto ¿no sabes si le paso algo?

Rápidamente se puso de pie, tenia que salir a buscarlo y aclarar las cosas, no dejaría que esto se quedara así.

Nya~ ¿A dónde te diriges tan temprano?—

Iré a buscarlo, ya vera ese idiota cuando lo encuentre— dicho esto salió de la casa pensando a donde podría haberse ido.

_Si alguien debe de saber donde esta Soul, debe ser Black _ _Star después de todo era su mejor amigo. _Pensó Maka mientras corría por las calles de Death City.

Después de un rato llego a la casa del peli-azul donde empezó a tocar la puerta donde fue recibida por Tsubaki.

Oh buenos días Maka–chan— dijo la peli-negra mientras la deja pasar.

Días— respondió mientras entraba. Dentro se encontraba Black Star haciendo ejercicio — Me preguntaba si Soul no estaría por aquí o si alguno de los dos lo había visto.

No lo he visto ni ha venido por aquí— le respondió Tsubaki con una expresión de preocupación — ¿Es que acaso no ha vuelto?

No desde ayer no ha llegado…—

Y estas preocupada por el ¿no es así?—

N–no para nada— dijo Maka tratando de esconder un ligero sonrojo al cual Tsubaki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Ni siquiera el grande de mi sabe donde se encuentra— dijo entre gritos el peli–azul mientras se acercaba hacia ellas —Sin embargo en cuanto sepas algo te lo haremos saber inmediatamente.

Tal vez Black Star podía ser un grandísimo idiota muchas veces, pero era alguien en quien podías contar.

Dicho Esto Maka les agradeció y salió de nuevo a la ciudad. ¿En donde podía estar?, también pensó en ir a casa de ir pero no se encontraba nadie en ella. No podía pensar ningún otro lugar donde encontrarlo, en verdad se daba cuenta de que Soul era bastante misterioso y se guardaba todo para si mismo, no conocía casi nada de el a pesar de ser compañeros y de vivir donde mismo.

Maka solo se dedico a correr sin un rumbo fijo, no creyó poder llegar a encontrarlo pero tenia que intentarlo. De repente mientras corría le pareció ver a alguien muy parecido a Soul por su lado, sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie, su mente le había hecho una jugada. Ya no podía mas la tristeza la invadía cada vez mas hasta que la hizo detenerse y soltar todo el llanto que había contenido. Se sentía como una tonta por estar llorando en medio de la calle, pero simple y sencillamente ya no podía contenerse más.

Ella mantenía la mirada hacia el piso, viendo como las lágrimas caían una tras otra, cuando alguien se detuvo frente a ella. Cuando levanto la mirada vio que era aquel a quien había estado buscando ¿acaso era otra ilusión?

Pero no lo era, efectivamente Soul se encontraba parado frente a ella, quien al verla solo atino a soltar una carcajada para después poner su mano en la cabeza de Maka y alborotar su cabello. Una felicidad inmensa la invadió en aquel momento pero no iba a dejar que se burlara de ella.

¡Eres un idiota, un estúpido!— le comenzó a gritar mientras se levantaba haciendo que este quitara la mano de su cabeza —¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? En verdad creí… creí por un momento que te habías ido y me habías dejado.

Los chicos cool como yo no abandonan a sus compañeras— le respondió mientras le sonreía y volteaba hacia el cielo —Aun si sus compañeras son unas ñoñas, planas.

Soul se preparaba para recibir un Maka–chop, sin embargo este nunca llego y por el lo contrario se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras de sus ojos seguían brotando un par de lágrimas mas.

Nunca vuelvas a irte— le dijo Maka mientras lo continuaba abrazando.

No te preocupes nunca te abandonare—

No sabia si aquellas palabras eran ciertas o no, sin embargo confiaba en ellas, confiaba en Soul y en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era que estaba a su lado. Tal vez esto no seria para siempre, pero solo con aquel momento era extremadamente feliz y era todo lo que necesitaba.

_Amor_

Aquella palabra atravesaba su mente en ese momento, tal vez si sentía algo más por su compañero, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello. Todo a su momento y ese no era el indicado. Lentamente se separo de el y le sonrió.

¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?— le pregunto intrigada mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Intuición puedes llamarle, además Blair me había dicho que habías salido a buscarme. ¿Acaso la gran técnico de guadaña se encontraba preocupada por… mi?— le pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de ella, causando un notorio son rojo en la misma.

¿Y si fuera así que mas da?— dijo mientras se alejaba de el tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que se había puesto debido a la cercanía —Como sea, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Claro Maka, me muero de hambre— respondió mientras la toma de la mano y comenzaban a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

Ahora si que estaba inspirada x3

Por fin pude hacer un capitulo mas extenso, espero les haya gustado. Y recuerden review si les gusto y si no pues también todo es bien recibido

Ya tengo otros 3 fanfics en mente que espero traer en cuanto pueda

**Irina: **Como puedes ver no se separaron, Soul no abandonaría a Maka así nada mas nwn

**The Emptiness: **Espero que a ti como a tu fantasma acosador les haya gustado el final, Soul no es tan idiota después de todo xD

**Naomi Shimizu: **Al fin tus dudas fueron resueltas xD y de igual manera me encanta como Maka se confunde en sus sentimientos, esperemos que algun dia logre aclararlos! *w*

**Hime Hyuuga: **Originalmente si pensé que fuera un one-shot pero mejor lo termine dividiendo en capítulos Dx Y no Soul no se busco ninguna otra compañera el es feliz con Maka 3

**Liz Wland hc: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí esta terminada la 3ra parte espero que de igual manera te guste x3

**Candy-san: **No importa que no hayas dejado review lo bueno es que te haya encantado el fanfic y después de todo tuvo un final feliz x3

Saludos~


End file.
